TMNT Loves light shines brightest
by tmnt224
Summary: This is an early Birthday present for my friend NoKa! I hope you like it!


I hope you enjoy this!

Please review, Thank you! *Hugs you all*

* * *

My name is Mariam and I am a big mutant turtle.

Now, you might wonder just how I became a mutant.

well I'll start from the beginning.

...

I was a just a normal baby turtle who was for sale in a petshop.

Someone you would pass without a sencond glance.

Well all that changed when a man bought me.

He put me in lab containers and dumped some type of green slimy ooz on me.

It felt horrid! I didn't know why he did that until one day.

"Well my little pet, you will become my ultimate weapon! that is when the chemical does what it's supposed to!" the man said as he wrote something down.

I could only look at him and wonder why he was doing this to me.

"I shall be back for you tomorrow" he said then walked away leaving the ooz on me.

Later that night my body started to hurt, it was not to bad I could deal with it.

But it became worse as the night went on.

My skin burned, my head ached.

I wanted to scream out! but I couldn't.

I was changing somehow, someway.

I was growing.

Thankfully the tank I am in is big enough so I wont kill myself with these changes.

It's so dark in here, I don't even know what I'm changing into!.

"The night's almost over, I can make it!" I told myself before I blacked out form the pain.

...

When I awoke I saw the man watching me form outside the tank.

"Hmm, very interesting" he said

I growled at him, shocking myself as I did so.

"You have gone though many changes, can you talk?" he asked me.

I just looked at him, how was I supposed to know how to talk?.

"Open your mouth and say whatever comes!" he told me smiling and waiting for me to do as he say.

I opened my mouth and waited.

Nothing happened.

"Hmm, that's to bad. I was hoping for more human thinking, no matter the chemical worked that's all that matters" he said then wrote more down.

I tried to talk once more.

I mumbled something.

He looked at me his eyes wide.

"You can talk! this is very interesting!" he eyed me for a moment before walking into the other room.

"I can talk?" I thought to myself as I walked up to the side of the tank and looked at my reflection in the glass.

I nearly jumped back when I saw myself, I had doubled in size and I was almost human.

I tried once more for words to come to my mouth.

"Wha..what am I?" I looked at my hands in shock.

I didn't even hear the man coming back into the room until he said.

"Ahh, you shall be given a name. How about Mariam, you will live with me until you become old enough to fight" he told me.

I looked at him with wide eyes.

Fight? I can't fight I'm a turtle.

Or am I a human? I'm so confused!.

...

17 years later...

I need to get out! I can't take this any longer.

When those stupid guards come to take me into the truck to move me to a new location, I'll get out of here.

Just then the doors burst open and the guards walked in to get me.

I let them take me outside into the bright morning light, I had to cover my eyes for a moment.

When I looked again we were out in a big construction yard.

"Kinda odd place for a lab" I thought to myself as the guards shoved me towards the truck.

"This is my only chance to run!" I told myself as I ran from the gaurds.

I could hear them chasing me, getting closer by the minute.

I had to lose them, fast!.

I noticed a manhole ahead of me, I slowed only for a moment in order to get the lid off.

I jumped in and closed the lid.

"It's so dark down here" I said to myself as I walked farther down the tunnel.

I thought I heard something ahead of me.

"Are those voices!" I tired my best to hide, hoping it wasn't the guards.

"Yo dudes, can't we stay home tonight? my Tv show was on" I heard a voice whine, followed with a "Oww raph!"

"You guys, stop goofing around and be quite!" another voice came.

"Aww come on fearless, we haven't even left the sewers yet and ya already worried!" someone said who had a accent.

"Ya, come on Leo lets have fun this time!" that same whinny voice came.

"Wait stop you guys! I thought I heard something."

Followed with silence.

"I don't hear nothin Leo, I think ya just hearin things!" I could hear them walking again.

they got closer to me, I could only try my best not to shake.

"Guys, what's that?" the whinny voice came again pointing at me.

They all turned towards me and stared.

"Hello there" the one closest to me waved.

"Were not going to hurt you, you can come out" he told me.

I looked at him for a moment before I came out.

They are turtles like me, only guys.

They stared at me in shock.

Then the one in blue said.

"My name is Leonardo and these are my brothers. Michelangelo, Donatello and Raphael" he ponited at eatch one in turn.

"But you can call me Leo" he said.

Michelanglo waved at me with a big grin on his face "Call me Mikey"

Donatello smiled at me " you can call me Donnie"

and Raphael nodded at me.

Leo glared at Raphael then said.

"And you can call the grumpy one Raph"

"Leo, what are we gonna do now?" Mikey asked.

"Well, I guess we take her to Master Splinter"

"Who's Master Splinter?" I asked them feeling a bit worried.

"Our father" they replied.

I just stared at them not knowing if they were to hurt me or not.

"Come with us..I mean if that's ok?" Leo asked me.

"Uhh yeah I guess" I didn't know what else to do so I did what they told me.

They started to go farther down the tunnel.

We came to a wall and stoped.

"Umm why are we stopping?" I asked Leo who I felt I could trust.

Then he pulled a lever and the wall moved to the side to revile a hidden room.

"Welcome to our home" he said to me smiling.

Raph just pushed by me and headed to another room.

Mikey jumped on the couch and turned the Tv on.

Donnie brushed by me and headed to another room too.

Only Leo stood by me.

"Don't worry everything will be fine" he said to me.

Just then a big rat came into the room.

"My son, who is this?" the rat eyed me.

"Umm, we found her in the tunnel as we were going for patrol" he told the rat.

The rat nodded then turned to me.

"Hello my name is Master Splinter, what is your name? miss" he waited for me to tell him my name.

"Oh right, my name's Mariam" I said with a shy smile.

"Nice to meet you Mariam, if you wish you may stay here for the night" he told me then walked into another room.

I looked around the room I was in, there is a couch in the middle of the room, a Tv and a table.

"Come on" Leo waved to me to follow him.

We went into the kichen and he sat down at the table.

I felt a little uncomfortable surrounded by these people.

But I felt as if I could trust Leo so I made sure to sit near him.

"Ok, do you want to tell us how you became what you are?" he asked me.

The others turned to stare at me waiting for a reponse.

"Umm, sure" I started to tell them about how I was mutated.

I paused every now and again when the boys eyes would widen.

After about 20 minutes I finished.

"Wow, that's some story!" was all Leo could say.

"Yes indeed it is" sensei said.

Raph, Donnie and Mikey just continued to stare at me.

finally Raph said "so now what? we just accept her inta the family?" he gave me a hard look then turned to Leo.

"I'm not sure, I think she is telling the turth" he assured him and then turned his attention back to me.

"I'll make you a bed on the couch-" he stopped as he realized his mistake "I mean if that's Ok sensei?"

"Yes, she may stay here" he told him and turned to smile at me.

"Ok, follow me" he gestured to me.

I followed him to the couch where Mikey had laid down a blanket and pillow.

"You can sleep here" he told me smiling, I caught his gaze and we both looked away.

"Thank you Leo!" I said as I sat down on the soft couch.

The blankets were a bit beat up, but they worked.

They were soft to the touch and warm.

"This means a lot to me...I've never had anyone treat me nice before" I looked up at him smiling.

"You're welcome, I hope you sleep well" he said then started to walk away.

"Leo" I called him back.

"Yeah?" he said as he came closer to me.

"Do you mind if I ask.."

"Ask what?"

"Can you sleep out here with me?" I felt embarrassed asking him to sleep out with me.

He chuckled a little "Yeah, I don't mind" he started back to his room to get his blankets and pillow.

He came back and laid the blankets down on the floor.

"Thank you" I said yawning.

"You're welcome, you should get some sleep" he told me as he laid down.

"Ok, goodnight Leo. Thank you for everything" I fell asleep with the sight of Leo in my mind.

I awoke to Mikey running away from Raph.

"GET OVER HERE!" Raph yelled as he made a grab for Mikey.

"Ahhh Raph I'm sorry!" Mikey said as he dodged Raph's hands.

"I TOLD YA TA NEVER TOUcH MY sTUFF!" he yelled at Mikey who was now running around the couch.

"I said I'm sorry!" Mikey said grinning.

"IT AIN'T FUNNY!" Raph tried to grab Mikey again but failed.

"Leo help!" Mikey called then hid behind the couch I was on.

I jumped out of bed and got in front of Raph.

"Stop it!" I screamed at him.

He stopped in shock and stared at me.

Then he snapped out of it and came towards me again.

"I said STOP!" my hands were shaking a little.

He had fire in his eyes "Who are you ta tell me what ta do?" he asked me as he tried to get past me.

"Look girly this ain't your fight, Now move!" he tried once again to get past me but failed.

"No, I'm not moving!" I yelled at him trying to think of something to say to get Raph's mind away from Mikey.

"Do you want me to call Leo, from what I've seen he seems to control you" I commented.

I had stuck a nerve, he tighted his fists and got in my face.

"LEO DOES NOT CONTROL ME!" he yelled I could feel his hot breath on my face.

I didn't back down.

"Seems to me he does" I smirked.

I could tell he was trying his best not to fight me.

He took deep breaths and then said.

"Look all I'm tryin ta do is get Mikey who went inta my room when he ain't suposed to" he still had fire in his eyes.

"Well then talk to him, don't beat him up!" I told him.

"Look lady talkin ain't my style!" he said.

"Well you could try?" I asked him putting on my best smile.

He let out a breath then said.

"Fine, now move" I moved to the side as Raph slowly made his way over to Mikey who was shaking behind the couch.

"Mikey I need ta talk to ya" he said.

Mikey looked up at Raph with bright blue eyes.

"You..you mean you aren't going to beat me up?" Mikey asked his eyes wide.

Raph just mumbled then said.

"Nah I ain't, now come on" he waved to Mikey, Mikey got up and followed Raph into the kitchen.

"Wow, nice job there"

I turned to see Leo standing there.

"Oh that?" I asked him.

"Yeah that, I could never get Raph to do anything" he told me as he came closer to me.

I felt my heart beating faster at he came closer to me.

"You just have to know what to say" I told him smiling.

He looked into my brown eyes.

We stared at eatch other for a minute before.

"Yo, Leo! Mikey wont shut up!" Raph called from the kitchen.

Leo looked away from me and called back.

"Mikey, please be quite" he sighed then smiled at me.

"Another day in the family" he chuckled.

I laughed with him.

"Yeah, but this isn't my family as I don't have one" I looked away focusing on anything but the tears that threatened to fall.

"I'll talk to Master Splinter, maybe you could join our family?" I looked back at him as my tears fell.

He slowly walked over to me and hugged me.

My grip on him tightened as sobbs overcame me.

"It's Ok, I know it's hard but I promise everything will be Ok" he told me as he rubbed my shell in soothing circles.

I cried for a while, then my tears let up.

I let go of him.

"Feel better?" he asked smiling at me.

"Yeah, thank you" I sniffed.

He just smiled and walked into the kitchen.

I followed him in.

At the table sat Mikey and Master Splinter.

Donnie was making coffee.

Raph was in the cupboard looking for his cereal.

Leo sat down at the table.

"Good morning my son" sensei said then he noticed me.

"And good morning Mariam, how are you feeling?" he asked as he gestured for me to sit down.

I did as I was told.

"Good morning, I feel great thank you!" I told him then looked over to Donnie who was mumbling something about being low on coffee grounds.

"Good morning Donnie" I said to him.

He jumped and turned to me.

"Oh hey, you startled me" he chuckled.

"Sorry I didn't mean to" I said looking at him.

"It's Ok, hey are you hungry?" he asked me.

Right on cue my stomach growled.

Everyone but Raph Laughed.

"Sounds like that's a yes" he said as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

"Do you like cereal or cold pizza?" he asked me as he sat down his cup on the table.

"Umm" I looked at the cereal box Raph was holding " I'll have pizza"

Donnie opened the fridge and pulled out the pizza slices.

He put them on a plate and sat them at the table for me.

"Thank you!" I said to him as I took my first bite.

"So, do you like video games?" Mikey asked me a big grin across his face.

"Don't know, never tried" I answered with a mouth full of pizza.

"Well then you gotta try them!" he yelled in delight.

"No she ain't, as if three nerds weren't enough" Raph said with his usual glare.

"Raphael! it isn't going to hurt for Mariam to play video games" sensei said.

"Yes father" Raph mumbled.

"YAY!" Mikey yelled.

"You need a nickname! how about...Mare Mare!" Mikey said blue eyes shining.

I laughed at that then said.

"Yeah, what ever works for you" I smiled back at him.

"Mariam, would you please come with me?" Master splinter asked.

I looked over at him a little surpirsed.'

"Uh yeah sure" I said then followed him out of the kitchen and into another room.

"This is the training room" he told me as he walked over to a big chest.

He opened the lid of the chest and pulled something out.

"Here" he handed me some typed of cloth.

I took it from him and looked at it for a minute before asking.

"What is it?" I looked up at him curious.

"It is a mask" he replied

"Try it on" then he left the room.

"Ok" I mumbled as I fiddled with the mask.

I put it over my face and tied it on.

"Hmm is there a mirror around here?" I wondered as I walked around looking at the weapons hanging on the wall.

There was those fork like things that Raph carries up on the wall.

Along with swords like Leo has.

I looked at them for a minute they were glittering in the light.

Then I moved on to the 6 Ft long stick like thing Donnie carries.

"Hmm, I don't understand why anyone would want that" I chuckled lightly.

Then there was those things Mikey carried.

"Weird looking" I commented before I saw a mirror in the conner of the room.

I headed for it.

I looked at myself in the mirror, I had a pattered purple/white mask on.

It looked really good on me.

"Like the new look"

I turned quickly to find Leo walking towards me.

"Oh, thanks!" I smiled a bit embarrassed.

"I didn't even know sensei had an extra mask of that color" he commented.

I couldn't help but stare at his handsome face, his chocolate eyes glittering in the light.

He looked at me for a moment before turning away.

"Umm, I gotta go train. Do you want to join me?" he asked me smiling.

I couldn't help but smile back "I'd love too!" I said a little to loud.

He chuckled and walked over to the center of the room.

"Have you ever practiced ninjutsu?" He asked me.

"ya I have" I smiled then looked down at the floor.

"Ok, I'll show you this one move I've been working on" he started doing some type of fancy move.

I watched him in awe.

I couldn't help but stare at his grace in moves.

"Do you think you can do that?" he asked walking over to me.

"Uhh, yeah I think I can. After all I was a weapon for the man that mutated me." I smiled at him then tried the move.

He watched me as I jumped up, kicked and landed with grace.

"Wow, that took me months to get that move down" he frowned at me then replaced it with a smile.

"I'm sorry" I looked down at the floor.

"It's Ok" he chuckled then said.

"Can you do this one?"

"Yeah, I'll try" I smiled then we practiced for the rest of the day.

After we were sore and tired we stopped.

"Come on lets go eat" he said then headed for the kitchen.

Raph, Mikey, Donnie and Master splinter were all at the table eating pizza.

"Come sit, eat" Master splinter told me.

We walked over to the table and sat down.

I reached into the pizza box and pulled out a pineapple pizza slice.

"Yuck dude! no one eats pineapple pizza!" Mikey made a sour face.

"Well I like it! so I eat it" I took a long bite out of the slice to prove my point.

"Whatever" Mikey mumbled then took a bite out of his own slice.

"So what, you and ya girlfriend gonna share the same room or somethin" Raph asked Leo.

"For one Raph, she's not my girlfriend" Leo looked embarrassed and was blushing.

"I think Raph's right!" Mikey teased grinning at Leo.

"That's not true!" Leo defended.

"Hehe, yes it is!. Leo's in love!" Mikey teased, getting Raph and Donnie to laugh.

"Haha, I think Mikey's right for once!" Raph laughed.

"No he's not!" Leo's face turnning every color of red.

"Well actually Leo, we blush we when are embarrassed therefore you are embarrassed because were right about you liking Mare Mare!" Donnie said laughing.

I was to embarrassed to speak up, so I just stared blankly at them.

"Do you like Leo?" They looked at me grinning.

"NO!" I yelled.

"Ok Ok geez, we were just teasing!" Mikey said then took another bite out of his slice.

"Were right so whatever" Raph said then took a huge bite out of his meat pizza.

"Enough, stop teasing your brother. There is nothing wrong with liking Mariam"

They almost spit their food out laughing.

"I'm going to bed!" Leo and Mare Mare said at the same time, making it even more embarrassing.

"GoodNight love birds!" Raph said laughing and enjoying the momment.

"Whatever!" then we walked out of the room.

"Hey Mariam, I got something I want to show you" Leo said smiling.

"Umm Ok, what is it?" I asked him.

"Follow me" He sarted out of the lair with me at his heels.

We climbled out of the sewer an headed for the rooftops.

"Come on" he said as we were headed for the side of the building.

Then he sat down.

"Here it is" he looked over at me, his eyes glittering.

I looked out into the full moon night and breathed in.

"Wow Leo! this is beautiful!" I sat down and hugged him.

He blushed as he looked out over the city.

"Mariam..."

"Yeah Leo?" I asked looking at him.

He looked into my eyes "I..I really like you!" he said then turned away.

I was in shock for a moment then said " I really like you too!"

"Really!?" he asked me his chocolate eyes wide.

I chuckled a little "Yeah, I really really like you!"

Then he did something I didn't expect, he leaned over and kissed me.

I kissed him back then we looked back over the city.

"Mariam..I love you!" Leo said to me a smile so wide.

"I love you too Leo, you're the best thing that's ever happened to me!" I smiled back at him.

"You're the best thing that's ever happened to me too!"

Then he leaned over and kissed me again under the full moons light.

* * *

Does this need a part 2 or not?

what do ya think?


End file.
